


Gold’s Kitchen: See Men Taste (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold's Kitchen: prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, semen eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French discovers semen as a food and reads a cookbook that features this substance as an ingredient. She spends a day harvesting this ingredient from Chef Gold and uses it to give him a taste test to see if his experienced palette can identify it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold’s Kitchen: See Men Taste (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipperBlackstaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/gifts).



> The fandom has ripperblackstaff to thank for this. She showed me the way to the semen cookbook.

It's been a year since the winner of Hell's Kitchen was announced. Mulan Fa was named the victor and started her new life as Chef Gold's head chef. Belle French stood second in the cooking competition but that doesn't mean her life didn't change as well. Belle has worked hard on her cooking career, learning everything her loving boyfriend has to teach her. She moved from the small town of Storybrooke, Maine and now lives with Chef Gold in his pink Victorian in LA. **  
**

Living in a bigger city has not only sparked Belle's creativity, but also her curiosity. She has been exploring new cooking styles and techniques, trying things she never thought she would. With her new knowledge and wider range of food experiences, this little cookbook author has turned into an adventurous chef.  

There's a buzz around the food industry about a new ingredient (Well... It isn't really new). With an ability to add amazing texture, praised for it's natural properties and cooking versatility; semen has become very popular with the more fearless chef.

Ever since she's heard of the many dishes it can be used, Belle has been curious about cooking with semen. She has tasted it before and has always loved The Chef's pastry cream, but Belle never thought of it as a food until recently. Being the cookbook enthusiast that she is, Belle ordered a book which features this exotic, but not so exotic ingredient, in every recipe.

Today, this book arrived on her door step.

While Chef Gold is out taking care of business (something that has to do with a clause in a contract), Belle reads her new book; See Men Taste. She knew there would be a lot of recipes inside, but she's still amazed to see how many there are and how adaptable man sauce can truly be.

Belle reads her book cover to cover, then goes through the pages and picks three dishes she wants to try with Chef Gold. She doesn't plan to tell The Chef what's in the food. Belle wants to play a game to test his palette and see if he can taste the new ingredient in the dishes, much like he did with her when she was a contestant in Hell's Kitchen.

First on Belle's kinky cooks menu is an appetizer the books calls Man Made Oysters. A simple dish with clean fresh oysters on a half shell, chilled semen, lemon and black pepper. Next will be the main course, a roasted lamb with a gravy featuring the books favorite ingredient. Lastly is dessert, a tiramisu made with ladyfinger cookies soaked in a semen-espresso-cognac mix, layered between a marscapone and cream filling.

Belle wants to make this menu with the freshest gentleman's relish, but without Chef Gold knowing what she's doing. So she's going to do her secret harvesting the day before cooking and store it in the refrigerator until she's ready to use it. Belle can't wait to cook with a new ingredient and wake The Chef's taste buds with a new flavor.

##  *******

The morning after Belle received her new cookbook, she wakes before Gold to retrieve a tupperware from the kitchen. She returns to the bedroom they share together and slips it under her side of the bed, then climbs back in, laying close to her boyfriend. Belle rests her head on his chest, and under the blanket, she slides her hand down his body, massaging his pack over his silk black pajamas.

Chef Gold moans in his sleep and shifts in the bed, but doesn't move from his position.

Belle tightens her grip around his slowly growing bulge and kisses her boyfriend awake.

"Mmm..." he hums and his hips buck to her sensual morning touch. "What are you up too, dearie?" The Chef whispers, opening his eyes and kisses her again, tasting her warm morning breath.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?"  She glides her hand into his pants and takes hold of his thickening cock.

"Uhh," he grunts and places his hand on her soft breast.

"Do you need to see them, sweetie?" she purrs seductively.  

He nods, as the rhythm of his heart increases and so does his breathing.

Belle sits up, pulling her nightgown over her head and her breast fall out freely, then she turns her body to him, sitting on her knees. "Is this what you wanted to see?" She cups her breast and pinches at her pebbled nipple.

"I wanna taste you." He takes hold of her breast and squeezes her pillowy flesh.

"Not until I taste you." She pulls the blanket off of him and his manhood is pitching a tent in his loose pajama pants. This is exactly what she wanted to see.  

"The condoms are in the bathroom, my love."

"We're not going to need them." She pulls the front of his pants down, freeing his erect twitching cock. She strokes his shaft, leans in forward and wraps her warm lips around him.

The Chef closes his eyes and plants his hands on the back of Belle's head.

"Mmm..." she moans, as she fills her mouth with him, taking his full length inside. Her saliva dribbles down his balls while she slowly pulls him out, sucking on the head in her release. She strokes his shaft and traces circles around the tip with her tongue, then closes her soft lips on him, rapidly drawing him in and out of her.

Gold's hands fits in her hair as her head bobs up and down. Waking up with her moist lips around his dick is an experience they never had during their time at Hell's Kitchen, so he greatly enjoys moments like these. His hips buck when she massages his balls as she slides her lips down the hilt of him, sucking on him like she's sopping up the drippings of a melting popsicle. "Ooh, Belle!" His body stiffens, arching his back and the back of his head digs deeper into the pillow underneath him. "Ahhh..." he breaths out.

Belle works him faster. She knows there's a giant load on the way, so she keeps her lips around his cock, ready to catch every drop. She slides him in and out, again and again, sucking him harder as his ball constricts to her touch.

Chef Gold pulls at her hair, but he doesn't mean to, he can't control the jolts of his body. His legs quiver when she rubs the inside of his thighs, she knows exactly how to touch him. Gold can't hold back his urge any longer, but he isn't sure if he should cum in her mouth. It doesn't seem like she's coming up for air. "Oh fuck!" He give into the urge and spills a heavy stream of his pastry cream between the warm lips of his beloved.

Belle's mouth fills with the salty seed, being careful not to waste a signal drop. She pulls his throbbing cock out of her lips and seals them tight, keeping hold of her milky treasure. She lays back in bed and watch his body spasms with orgasm, while he strokes himself during the afterglow. His eyes are closed tightly, so she uses the opportunity to deposit her man juice into the tupperware. Belle quickly rolls over, picks up the bowl and secretly spits his heavy load inside. She covers it with the top and hastily turns back to The Chef, kissing him intensely to cover up her actions.

"Thank you, Belle," he murmurs upon her salty lips.

"You're welcome." She gazes lovingly at him and strokes the hair from his brow. He didn't suspect a thing.

He instantly rolls her over and lays on top of her. "It's your turn, Dragon Girl." He glides his hands into her soaked panties.  

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

He doesn't answer, only grins back at her with a raised brow and dips his fingers between her folds.

"Ah!" Her body tightens.

"It's your turn to cum and my turn to taste."

"Yes, yes," she breaths as he fondles her luscious pussy.

He pulls his hand out and taste her syrup, then moves down between her legs. Gold slowly pushes her panties to the side and submerges her face into her slippery cunt. The Chef eats her out until she cums on his face, then eats her out more until she begs him to stop.

After holding each other for a while, basking in the love they have for one another, The Chef gets up for a shower. While he’s gone, Belle moves from the bed and sneaks his milky white substance into the refrigerator, storing it in the back where Gold won't find it. Now having gathered a full batch to cook with, Belle notices that she’s going to need more. So she wait a few hours, so Gold can properly rest, and they'll be ready to have a second secret harvest.  

##  *******

That afternoon, as Chef Gold sits on the couch in the living room, working on the business with the contract, Belle enters the room to join him.

"What are you doing?" She stands over him and combs her fingers through his hair.

"Just a little restaurant business." He shuffles with the papers.

"Something going on at The Taste of Magic?"

"No. Mulan is doing a fantastic job there. This is for something else."

"And what's that?"

He stuffs the papers in a file on the coffee table and closes it. "It's not important, sweetheart." He takes her hand.

"It's not?"

"Not at the moment."

"Good." She straddles on his lap.  

"Oh." He smirks. "So what are you doing?" He rubs his hands up her thighs, lifting her skirt.

She grinds her hips against him and kisses his lips. "Remember what I said this morning when you asked me that?"

He nods. "You asked me what does it feel like."

"Mmhmm." She seductively bits her bottom lip and rolls her hips faster, feeling him harden between her legs.

"Again, Dearie?"

"Are you complaining?" She buries her face into his neck, sucking on his skin.

His hand slides down the length of her back, cupping her ass and her cheeks clench when he squeezes. "I'm not complaining, My Dear."

"You better not be." She climbs off of him and pulls him up by his hands. She presses her body against him and massages the bulge growing in his pants. Belle unbuckles his belt and yanks it out of the loops. She unbuttons the button and draws the zipper down, while pulling down the pants with the other hand. She can't wait to get him out of them and get him so aroused to extract her ingredient for tomorrow's special dinner. The pants slump to the floor and she kisses him zealously, wrapping her hand around his thickness, forcing her tongue into his mouth, stealing away his breath. Suddenly, she pushes him down on the couch and he crashes into the seat.

He hoods his deep chocolate eyes up at her, knowing exactly what she's gonna do.

Belle slides off her panties, but keeps her skirt on and stands in the couch above his head. She dangles her cunt just out of the reach of his lips and begins to touch herself over him.

Gold can smell her pussy as he stretches his tongue out to have a taste of her, but he can only brace the brim of her folds. He watches as her fingers get drenched with her essence and he opens his mouth when she starts to drip. He drinks every little drop that falls from her and each tastes sends tingles down his spine. He drinks what he can get until he can no longer take her teasing, then he wraps his arms around her thighs and pulls her into his lips. The Chef buries his nose in her delectable petals, flicking his tongue in her opening and over her little pink pearl. All of her juices slide down the length of his neck and he starts to stroke his rigid cock.

Belle holds on the the back of the couch, grinding her cunt into the face of her boyfriend. Her head falls back and she gets lost in the sensation between her thighs, having forgotten all about the harvesting. "Ooh, Rumple," she moans, turning her head to look down behind her, planning the new position to fuck him senseless.

"Mmm..." The taste of her is intoxicating to him and the smacking sound between her legs is like a symphony.

All of a sudden it dawns on Belle when she notices his hands, he's touching himself and that's not supposed to happen. "Shit!" She grips in disappointment, but Chef Gold mistakes it as one of her sensual moans.

“Oh, Belle.” He dips his face deeper inside her. He loves to hear her talk dirty during sex and is relieved they never have to play their sex game 'Don't Speak' again.

Belle almost ruined the harvest by thinking she could have pleasure before business. She immediately hops off of his face and down from the couch.

"Sweetheart?" Chef Gold gapes at her confused, with his face and neck shimmering with the nectar of her sex. He was never close to finished, he wants more to drink now.

Belle straightens her skirt and falls to her knees in front of him, then takes his dick and slips it between her lips. She licks and sucks on his stiff member, getting him worked up to burst in her mouth.

"Mmm, Belle, I was still thirsty." He closes his eyes tightly and places both hands on her head.

Belle's head bobbles up and down, filling her mouth to the max. She keeps her lips on him, just like she did this morning, ready to catch another full load.

The Chef is so worked up from eating his girlfriend's pussy, that it doesn't take long for him to cum in her mouth for the second time. "F-f-fuck!" He wasn't really ready to cum just yet. Gold wanted to feel her warm cunt clutching around him first, but she pushed him so far to the edge that he just plummeted.

Belle's mouth is once again filled with a load of man batter. She slips her right hand into the pocket of her skirt and pulls out an empty saffron bottle. She looks up at The Chef and he's slouched in the couch with his eyes closed, catching his breath. Belle rests her head on the inside of his thigh and opens the bottle in her lap. She moves her head so that the only thing Gold can see from his position is the back of her head. She quickly puts to bottle to her lips and spits his warm milk inside. She secures the top, glides it back into her pocket and stands up taking off her skirt. "We're not finished yet," her voice is thick with desire. Belle opens her hand and reveals the condom she took out of her pocket when she put the bottle back inside.

"I didn't think we'd be finished." He sluggishly sits up.

Belle takes off her shirt and uses it to dry his cock off so that it's easier to place the condom on. She rips open the package with her teeth and applies the rolled latex to his prick. Afterwards, she sits in his lap again, sliding his dick into her moist opening and rides The Chef hard until he can't speak a word.

##  *******

Later in the evening, Belle helps Chef Gold cook in the kitchen, preparing a dinner of pan seared salmon with a panang curry. A new dish Gold is teaching her how to make. She stands next to him and observers as he chops the cabbage with lightning fast knife skills, talking passionately about the creativity of the dish he's cooking, but Belle isn’t really paying attention to his words. She’s completely focused on him, but not in the way he thinks.

Belle is aroused by the speed of his hands blazing through the cabbage. The way he yields a chef's knife always sends shivers down her spine and her pussy throbs with anticipation, as she thinks about what she's going to do to him.

Gold places his knife down, picks up the salmon wrapped in butcher's paper and begins to open it.

Belle stops his hand and he glances up at her. She leers back at him with lust in her eye and a smirk on her face.

He has no idea what she’s about to do and he’s completely clueless as to what she needs from him.

Belle slides her body between him and the counter, cupping his cheek in her hand.

“Sweetheart?” He’s a little surprised by her actions. She can’t possibly want more sex, they’ve been at it all day. He’s never one to complain about it, but he is trying to teach her something new. "I probably shouldn't ask, but I'm going to anyways. What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like?" She back him up to the refrigerator and presses her lips against his. She doesn't waste any time and slides her hands down into his pants, stroking his manhood. Belle nearly foiled her collection the last time, so this time around, she getting right to work.

Chef Gold slips his tongue in her mouth, tasting the raw carrot on her breath. She couldn't stop sampling them earlier.

Belle pushes his back flushed against the freezer side of the french door refrigerator, glides down his body and sits on her knees on the kitchen floor. She unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants without unzipping or unbuttoning them.

"Belle, we were cooking." His heart races and all the blood in his body flows to his manhood. It starts to ache as he eagerly awaits for what she's about to do.

She looks up at him as she rubs her hands over his thighs, kneading him the way she knows he loves. "We can cook after, honey. Besides, I'm not hungry for salmon right now." She licks the tip of his hardening length and helps it along by gently caressing him. She massages his balls as she feels him thickening in her hand. Once he's solid and ready for her, she envelops her lips around his blunt tip.

The Chef's head falls back and he hits it against the freezer, but he doesn't care in this moment. He places his hands on her head like he's done all day, as she drives him in and out of her warm moist mouth. He drops his head to look down at her and witnesses his dick disappearing inside her.

She holds her position, with a mouth full of cock, as saliva dribbles down her lip and she peers her eyes up at him.

They look at each other, sharing a brief passionate gaze before it all become too much for Gold and his head falls back again, hitting the freezer door once more. "Ooh, Belle," he moans thickly.

"Mmm..." She slips him out of her lips. "You taste so fucking good." She knows how much he loves it when she talks this way.

"Uhh, Belle... I need to be inside you." He rocks his hip back and forth, pumping into her mouth. "Let me cum inside you," he breaths.

Chef Gold will be cumming inside his beloved, but not where he wants it to be.

Belle works him faster, using both hands to stroke his shaft while her lips and tongue give his end extra attention.

His body trembles and tighten like a bow string as he feels his release approaching. "I'm going to cum, Belle." He gives her a warning, hoping that she'll stop and let them finish together with his cock deep inside her throbbing pussy. But this isn't what’s happening, at least not today.

Belle doesn't even slow down. She continues to sucks on him harder, handles him faster, and manipulates his quivering sack. Belle closes her lips tighter around him to keep his load inside. She knows there isn't much longer before he explodes.

Chef Gold closes his eyes, focusing only on the sensation below his waist. Both of his hands clenches fists full of her hair, lightly tugging as he feels the rush of his orgasm tingling at his core, but keeps it at bay as long as he can. He desperately wants to finish in the warm folds between her thighs, but it doesn't seem like that happening. The ache to cum inside her grows even greater and he attempts to pull her off of him by gently pushing her head away, but this strategy fails instantly.

She fight back by yanking his hands from her head and hold them against the freezer, all while never taking his cock out of her mouth. She glides her lip smoothly along his member, proud that she was able to stop him from moving. The Chef’s body can't handle all of this stimulation and she knows she's going to get a massive haul in the end.

Gold can't believe she was able to keep control. She's never been this adamant about him cumming in her mouth. With his cheeks redder than the tomato sitting on the cutting board, breathing heavily like there's isn't enough air in the room, pinned between his girlfriend and the stainless steal refrigerator, Chef Gold finally gives into his urges and cums strongly between Belle's pink plump lips. "Ahhh!" He moan loudly as his body cowars to the strength of his orgasm. He shudders uncontrollably while he spills all of his pastry cream into the mouth of Belle.

Belle's eyes widen when her mouth fills quickly. She knew there would be a lot, but she wasn't quite prepared for this much. The juices drip out the side of her lips and she knows that she can't hold it in too long. It's a good thing she was prepared for the disposal. Belle pulls his pulsing cock out of her mouth and he squirts on her face. She looks up at him, wiping her cheek, and she's never seen him so worn in her life. It's so beautiful. Belle let's go of his hands and strokes his dick with her the left hand keeping him distracted and opens the refrigerator with the right. She picks up the tea cup she left in the bottom on the door and instantly spits her pearly fluid inside. She sits it back and takes hold of the water bottle she sat next to the cup when she planned the whole thing, then stands to her feet.

The Chef’s eyes are closed tightly and his body is weak. He has no idea what just happened around him.

Belle places the cold bottle on his forehead and his eyes open. She moves the bottle over his face and touches it against the hottest parts of his rosy cheeks. "Are you alright, Sweetie?" She removes the sweaty hair stuck to his skin.

He can't bring himself to speak, so he nods.

"Aww, you're so cute." She opens the bottle and gives him a drink.

He drinks down the water a quarter of the way and takes a deep breath. "Thank... Thank you, Dearie," he pants.

"You're welcome, Honey." She peppers his cheek with kisses, scaling down to his neck. "You want to sit down, don't you?" she murmurs on into his skin.

"Yes, sitting would be nice." He's never been so drained after a blow job.

"Alright." She bends over and pulls up his pants. "Let's get you to the living room."

"Thank you, Dearie."

"You've already thanked me." She closes the refrigerator door and wraps her arm around The Chef’s shoulder, then helps him out of the kitchen to sit in the living room. She leads him to the couch and sits him down, then she makes herself comfortable on his lap.

Chef Gold holds her for a moment, catching his breath and slowly rubs his hand up her thigh. "It's your turn."

"Mmm, it is?" She buries her face in his neck and parts her legs.

"Yes, but you're going to have to lay across my lap."

"Okay." She gives him a fiery kiss before standing from his lap. She takes off her drenched panties, lifts up her skirt and lays across his lap with her ass in the air.

Gold massages her plump cheeks and gives them a squeeze before slapping his hand against her.

"Ah!" Her body rocks forward to the force of his hand. "What was that for?"

"I was trying to teach you something new in the kitchen and you decided to be a naughty student."

"I guess I did."

"Yes you did, Dearie." He spanks her again.

"Ah!" she cries.

He rubs his hand over the red area to sooth her. "Let me show you what happens to naughty students." He dips his fingers between her folds and caresses her harden pink jewel, then he slips his thumb into her opening, working her from both ends.

"Ahhh!" Her body trembles and she claws her nails into the couch.

"Do you like that, Dearie?" Gold rakes his free hand through her hair and moves the one between her legs faster.

"Ah, Yes," she whimpers.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Chef."

##  *******

The day after the secret semen harvest, Belle prepares the special dinner for The Chef. She did her shopping for the other ingredients earlier in the day and now stands in the kitchen of the pink Victorian, taking out the rack of lamb from the oven.

Belle sits the lamb on a cutting board and collects the pan drippings from the bottom of the roaster, pouring the hot liquid into a bowl. She sits her roasting pan on the stove top, turns on the flame and tosses in fresh herbs to start the gravy. She adds flour to thicken the sauce and cooks out the raw taste, then adds the roasting liquid back into the pan with the stock she made from the lamb trimmings and a few lamb bones she picked up from the butcher. Belle combines everything with a whisk until it comes together into a smooth silky gravy, then she seasons and tastes. Afterwards, she turns the heat off and removes her secret ingredient from the refrigerator.

The cookbook says that it’s important that the gravy is not too hot. High heat will stiffen the semen proteins and destroy the smooth texture. That is something this, little kinky chef, doesn’t want, so she follows every instruction in the book.

Belle is filled with excitement as she adds her new ingredient into the pan. She can’t wait to see if Chef Gold can taste something a little different in her gravy. She takes a taste for herself and is quite surprised by the flavor it added. The gravy recipe in the book is the same as other gravy recipes she has made in the past. The only difference is the addition of the salty white liquid and it has made a significant change in the meat accompaniment. The gravy has a more meatier flavor with a sour note at the end and she thinks it taste incredible. Now, Belle is even more excited about dinner tonight. The Chef is going to be amazed and he isn’t going to know what slapped his taste buds.

Fifteen minutes after Belle made the gravy, Chef Gold returns home after taking care of the final business dealings with the contract.

Belle pulls her freshly shucked, semen topped oysters out of the refrigerator and sits them on the dining room table.

"Belle?" Gold calls.

"I'm in the dining room."

He takes off his suit jacket, tosses it on the couch and meets up with his girlfriend. "This is a surprise," he says as he steps into the room and gazes at the table. He didn't expect for dinner to be cooked.

"Do you like it?" She smile, enthusiastic about what's to come.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I do. I just don't think I'll ever be used to this."

"Used to what?" She steps up to him and takes both of his hands.

"Coming home to you." He kisses her dotingly on the lips and they savor each others sweet taste. Little does The Chef know, he'll be tasting a bit of himself during diner.

"Have a seat, Sweetie," she speaks softly upon his lips and pulls out a chair from the table for him.

"Thank you, My Love." He sits in the chair and studies the food sitting on the table. It seems like Belle put a lot into tonight's meal and everything looks delicious.

She sits across from The Chef and watches as he observes the dishes before him. She knows he likes to eat with his eyes first. "Sweetie?"

"Yes, Dear?" Gold picks up the bottle of white wine she has sitting on the table. He knows she's going to start with the oysters first, so he opens this wine and saves the red for the lamb.

"There's something I wanna do during dinner."

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"Well..." She pauses more a moment.  

"What is it? This anticipation is killing me, especially with all of this beautiful food on the table." He fills her glass with wine.

"Well, I cooked with a new ingredient today and I'm curious to know if your experienced palette can identify what it is."

"A game?" He laughs softly to himself. "Just like the one I give every chef I train and all the Hell's Kitchen contestants?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

"I see." He fills his own glass and sits the bottle down. "You did pretty well with your test on the show."

"Yes." She nods. "I did."

"Are you sure you know what you're asking, Dearie?" The Chef smirks with a proud glint in his eye. He's confident of his palette and knows he will spot whatever she used. He has her little test in the bag.

"Yes, I know what I'm asking.”

"I haven't done one in a while, but my skills are far from rusty. I'll play your game, Dearie."

"Excellent!" She stands and adds the finishing touches to the oysters, fresh lemon juice and pepper freshly cracked from the pepper mill. She serves him a few of the seafood appetizers and retakes her seat.

Gold takes a close look at the oysters and they appear to just be plain with a creamy sauce over them. He figures her new ingredient must be in the sauce. So without hesitation, he shoots down the oyster in one bite and his body shivers as he swallows. "Ugh," he involuntarily grunts, licks his lips and takes a gulp of the wine. "That's very tangy, Sweetheart. I don't think you needed to add the lemon."

"Aww, you don't like it?" She frowns.

"I didn't say that. The texture is gorgeous and I really like the feel in my mouth, but it's just sour.” He quivers from the after taste. “I think you put too much lemon. Is there lemon zest or some other acid in the sauce?"

"Maybe."

"That's what it is. You don't have to put two acids on something as fresh as these oysters."

"Alright. Well, what's your guess on the ingredient?"

The Chef thinks for a instant, he doesn't know what to guess. All he could taste was acid. "Did you use the same ingredient in all the dishes?"

"Yes."

That's just the answer he wanted to hear. Now he can wean out this ingredient by tasting it with other flavors. "Let's disqualify the oysters, Sweetheart. You used too much acid and that's all I could taste."

Belle has a feeling that he's just stumped, but she's going to let him have a second chance. "Alright, Honey." She stands from her seat, slices the lamb and serves Chef Gold, adding the gravy over the meat

"Thank you, Belle."

She adds some of the side salad onto his plate. "You're welcome." She sits back down. “I hope you like this one.”

"I'm sure I will. It looks delicious and you have a perfect cook on the lamb." He picks up his fork and grazes through the salad, identifying every element inside. "Is your ingredient in the salad?"

"No, but I could have, and should have, used it in the salad dressing. It's just in the gravy."

"Well that’s alright, maybe next time." He cuts through the, tender, perfectly cooked rack of lamb and smells it before taking it into his mouth. He chews and analyzes the complexity of the flavors, trying to find something different. He swallows the mouth full and there’s an interesting taste at the end, something is adding a little zing. “Mmmm, now this is delicious. I think I have detected your mystery ingredient. It’s adding the pop of freshness at the end and there's something more beefy about this gravy. It’s not just lamb.”

“Can you tell what is is?”

“Yes, I’m confident about it. I think you used a new mushroom. Maybe a pleurotus eryngii?” He's trying to throw her off my using the scientific name.

“A what?” She gawks at him puzzled.

He chuckles at the confused expression on her face. “It’s a king trumpet mushroom, dearie. You know, those short little mushrooms with the fat stems?”

“Oh. Those. I’ve never used them.”

“Well, we’ll have to get you some to try.” He takes another bite of the lamb.

“Alright.”

“Since we know it's not that, I still think its a mushroom. A morel?" He savors the taste from his lips. "Actually I think you used two ingredients. Something is leaving a sour note at the end.”

Belle giggles. He's not even in the vicinity of guessing it correctly.

“What’s so funny? I’m right aren’t I?”

She looks down at her plate, biting her bottom lip as she slices through the lamb. 

“Are you going to tell me if I’m right or not?”

“I will, after dinner.” She beams at him and wraps her lips around the lamb on her fork.

“Alright, My Love. This must be a very resilient ingredient if you were able to use it for all three dishes.” He picks up the second bottle of wine and fills Belle's glass.

"You are right about that."

"Finally a clue." He drinks the last sip of his white wine, then fills the glass with the red. "I thought I wouldn't get anything out of you. This helps me narrows down the possibilities."

"We can wait till after dessert for your final answer." She lifts her glass to her lips.

"Really?"

She hides her smile behind the wineglass. "Yes, Sweetie." She tips it to her lips and takes a drink.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to think this through."

"You're welcome. I really want you to guess what it is."

"Waiting till after dessert will give me time to process and really pinpoint what it is. I know that I know it, I've tasted before."

"I'm sure you have," she snorts.

Belle talks over dinner about plans of owning her own restaurant. She speak passionately about the design of the dining room she's always wanted and the menu planning of her future business.

The Chef listens attentively to her every word, as he finishes the exquisite lamb meal. He takes the last bite of his second helping and stands from the table, clearing the plates.

"I'll help you, Honey." She stands and starts to stack the silverware.

"It's okay, I've got it. You cooked this wonderful meal. The least I can do is clean up and serve dessert."

"Alright." She sits back in the chair.

He leans into her and nips at her lips. "I'll be back with dessert."

She cups the back of his neck and draws him into her. "Hurry back," she whispers.

"I will." He swoops up her wineglass and carries all the dishes to the kitchen.

Belle sits alone at the table and giggles quietly to herself. This is the most fun she's had during dinner and she thinks Chef Gold is so cute trying the guess what's in the food. She may have over dressed the oysters with Gold's man juices and that was all he could taste, but he absolutely loved the gravy. She didn't expect him to eat two chops from the rack of lamb.

Chef Gold returns to the dining room with the tiramisu Belle made earlier. He sits the dessert dish on the table and places two spoons down with it.

"Rumple, where are the dessert plates?"

"There still in the kitchen, Dearie." He sits in the chair next to her.

"Why are they still in the kitchen?"

"I thought it would be romantic if we shared dessert together from the bowl."

She knows the real reason he didn't bring any plates. "That's not why." She shakes her head.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're washing the dishes are you don't want to clean more than you have too."

He pauses and stares at her plainly. "I'm not even going to respond to that."

"Because it's true."

"I'm ready to taste your dessert and win this palette test of yours." He changes the subject.

"Mmhmm." She cuts her eyes at him with a smile and picks up her spoon. "After you." She offers him the first bite of the semen tiramisu.

Chef Gold digs his spoon into the espresso soaked layered dessert and pulls out a hefty scoop. He absolutely loves dessert, especially when his girlfriend makes them for him. Belle eagerly watches as he takes the spoon into his mouth and closes his eyes, enjoying the smooth creamy texture of the refrigerated dessert. The Chef can taste the warm earthy flavor of the espresso that the ladyfingers soaked up, along with the fruitiness of the cognac. Then right at the end is that familiar, but also unnameable, flavor he's been tasting all night. "This is delicious as well, Sweetheart." He takes another spoon.

"Thank you, Rumple." She takes a spoon of the same stuff herself. "Do you think you know what it is now?"

"Umm." He thinks for a moment. What is something that is creamy, meaty and tangy all at that same time? It's something Belle has never used before, but somehow he has tasted it before. He deducts the obvious answers and starts to think on the exotic side. "Yes, I think I have it now.” He wipes his lips with a napkin. “On a trip to Malaysia I tasted everything I could get my hands on and I came upon a curious, pungent fruit, that has all the elements of tastes that I experienced tonight. It has the creamy texture, meaty flavor and a sharp sourness to it. And since it's a fruit, it can be used in desserts,” he explains, without any doubts that he’s wrong. “To be able to mask the aroma and to subtle the harsh flavor of a fruit such as this, you must be a much more skilled chef than I thought."

Belle holds in her laughter. This is unbelievable that he thinks it's a fucking fruit. "What fruit is it, Sweetie?" She seals her lips, keeping in the giggles.

He tastes the back of his spoon for one last analysis. "Without a doubt, I think it's that thorny little beast, the durian fruit," he answers with confidence.

Belle bursts out in an uncontrolled laughter.

Chef Gold drops his spoon in the dish and looks at her perplexed.

She laughs harder.

"What's so funny now?"

She calms herself and catches her breath. "I'm sorry, Sweetie." She wipes the tears from her eyes. "You're just so far off, that it was funny. I'm sorry for laughing at you." She takes his hand.

"Since I'm so dead wrong and it makes you giggle; what is your mystery ingredient?" He collects his spoon to take another bite. Whatever it is, it's still tasteful.

Belle wipes more tears from her face and finally revels her ingredient. "It’s semen."

Chef Gold freezes as he's leaning into the spoon and he drops it on the table. "It's what?"

"It's semen, Sweetie, more specifically, yours."

His right eye twitches as he turns his head to her. “No it isn’t.”

“Yes it is.”

The Chef tries to process the information he just learned. “Is that even sanitary?”

“Yes, I assure you that it is.”

He starts to laugh nervously and then uncontrollably. This is the most hilarious joke she has ever told. “You’ve always been funny and could make me laugh, Dearie, but this is the best one yet.” He steadies his breathing and picks up the spoon, continuing to eat from the semen tiramisu. “Really, Sweetheart, tell me what is it. Or is the whole joke that you hadn't used anything at all?”

“This isn’t a joke. I really did use your semen.” This isn't the reaction she was anticipating. “I didn't go down on you all those times yesterday because I wanted to… Okay… I did want to, but it was mostly business to get what I needed. I was harvesting an ingredient.”

The Chef is shocked by her words and they make her joke less funny. “Business?!” She made it sound like she was just milking a cow. “I was right there with you yesterday and I didn’t see any ingredient harvesting.”

“Well I did. You weren't paying attention.” It’s inconceivable that he doesn't believe her. She worked very hard to make this dinner for him tonight and he thinks is one giant wisecrack. “I have a cookbook to prove what I did.”

“Oh really? I’d like to see this book of yours,” he speaks smugly.

Belle doesn't like the look on his face and how complacent he is with himself. “I’m not showing you.”

“That’s because you don’t have a book.”

"I’m not lying to you.”

“I didn’t say you were. You’re just trying to keep this joke going and it’s not funny anymore.”

“I do have a book.”

“Then show it to me, Dearie.”

“No.” She going to prove to him that she cooked with the semen, but not by showing him the book. “You just can’t believe that you liked it.”

“I can believe that I liked it. You cooked it for me and I love everything you cook, but what I don’t believe is what you used. I saw you swallow yesterday.” He has convinced himself that he saw her swallowing.

“No you didn’t.”

Chef Gold sighs and takes her hand. “This is ridiculous, Dearie.” He kisses her hand. “You don’t want to show me the book, that's fine, you don’t have too. Let’s not argue over something that's supposed to be a joke.”

She’s never seen him in so much denial. She knew he could be stubborn, but not this stubborn. “Fine.” She give into him for now. “I don't want us going to bed upset at each other.”

“I don’t want that either.” He stands from his chair and kisses her cheek. “It was a funny joke and your food was delicious.” He picks up the leftover tiramisu and their spoons, then takes them to the kitchen to wash up.

Belle sits at the table and plans her next move. If he doesn't think she would cook with his creamy man sauce, then she's going to prove to him that she would and already have.

##  *******

One week later, Belle is ready to prove to The Chef that she did in fact use his semen to cook and that it was not a joke. So, she sets up their long dining room table to cook for her boyfriend tableside. He will see everything she's cooking and she will extract his cum directly from him when she needs it. Then he will have no choice but to believe her and apologize for not talking her seriously.

Belle prepares the dining room table with the equipment she needs to cook. A single electric burner, cooking utensils and all the food she needs to make a meal with a taboo ingredient. When she finishes the setup and the perpetration of the food, Belle collects her loving boyfriend from working his office.

"Sweetie?" She steps up to his desk.

"Yes, My Dear." He takes his eye away from the computer and gives her his attention.

"Are you hungry? Because I've started dinner."

"You have? I was I going to cook for you like I always do when I work from home. You didn't have to do that."

"I know you always cook, but I wanted to do something special tonight." She walks behind the desk and takes his hand, pulling him up from the seat.

"This isn't another joke, is it?" He's just a bit suspicious of her actions, but not untrusting.

"No, it's not a joke."

"Alright, Sweetheart." He wraps his arm around her and kisses her cheek, as they walk out of the office together.

They enter the dining room and Chef Gold's eyes shimmer with amazement. "You're cooking for me tableside?"

"Yes. I thought it would be fun to pretend that I'm running my own restaurant tonight."

"This is very sweet of you, Dearie." He kisses her dearly on the lips. "You know, you won't be pretending at owning a restaurant forever."

"I know, but it won't be for awhile."

"I wouldn't say that. It might be sooner than you think."

Belle beams brightly at him and kisses his nose. "Have a seat, Honey." She pulls out a chair.

"Thank you," he says as he sits. "What's on the menu tonight?" Chef Gold is excited about getting served tableside. It's something he never thought they'd do at home.

She kisses the crown of his head and steps to the other end of the table. "I thought I'd try my hands at a classic american tableside dish, Steak Diane."

"I can feel my blood pressure rising thinking about the one Jefferson made on the show. That was the saltiest fucking steak I have ever tasted."

"You don't have anything to worry about tonight. I can guarantee, it will be delicious." She turns on the burner.

"I know it will." He pops the cork of the bottle of red wine and fills the glasses for both of them.

As the the olive oil heats up in the skillet, Belle seasons the filet mignons with salt and pepper.

"I enjoy watching you cook, Dearie." He's mesmerized by her actions before him. Every time he sees her cook, it's like he's falling in love with her again and again.

"I know you do." She adds the steaks into the hot skillet and they start to brown. "I'll be back, Honey, I need to wash my hands."

"Alright, My Love."

Moments later, Belle returns to the dining room, drying her hands on a kitchen towel. She flips the steak and steps up to the back of Chef Gold's chair. She leans over him and takes the glass of wine from his hand, then helps herself to a drink. She gently turns his face to her and kisses his lips, shearing the wine from her mouth to his.

"Mmm..." The wine trickles down his chin as he drinks from her lips. "I've never tasted wine so delicious."

"I bet you haven't." She sits the glass on the table and slides her hand down his chest to the front of his pants, kneading her hand against him.

His breath grows heavier.

"I love the way your body trembles when I start to touch you." She nibbles on the side of his neck and peppers him with kisses. "It's amazing how one of the world's greatest chefs, melts into a fucking puddle in my hands," she purrs into his flesh, then returns to her steaks.

Her words sends shivers down his spine and his internal temperature slowly begins to rise, the flow of blood in his body redirects itself to one area. He didn't expect tonight's dinner to be so stimulating.

Belle removes the steaks from the skillet and allows them to rest on a plate.

"What are you going to do now, Sweetheart?" He knows exactly what the next step is, but he wants to hear it from her lips.

"I'm going to at add my beef stock into the pan and let it reduce."

He never thought that sentence could sound so sexy. "How much stock is that?"

"About a cup and a half." She slowly pours the liquid into the skillet and deglaze the drippings left behind by the steak, scraping them up with a whisk.

"Now you're going to let it simmer until it reduces to half a cup?"

"Mmhmm." She nods and rest the whisk on the table.

"That's going to take about ten minutes, Dearie. You have everything else prepared and measured. What are you going to do for ten minutes?"

"I have an idea." She glides back to his chair and pulls out the white button down blouse from the black skirt she's wearing. She unbuttons the shirt, revealing her white lace bra.

The Chef licks his dry lips. He knew what was coming, but he still wasn't ready.

Belle sits on his lap in the arm less chair, facing him with her leg straddled around him. She rasps her hand through his silvery hair, lustfully gazing into his deep chocolate eyes and she slowly rolls her hips in his lap.

He holds onto her waist firmly and buries his face into her neck, sucking and kissing on her skin. He can taste the mix of her perfume with the smoke of the filets she just seared. It has became one of his new favorite flavors. He kisses down to her breast and submerges himself into her cleavage.

She grinds herself against him until she starts to feel him stiffen.

He lifts his head from her breast and he closes his eyes. The friction of her hips against his cock feels incredible. "Uhh... Uhh..." he groans and bites his bottom lip.

Belle lifts his head and kisses him firmly, sealing away his breath, sipping her tongue into his mouth. She moves his right hand from her waist and places it on her breast, helping him squeeze and massage her. "Mmm, Rumple," she moans as she slips her other hand down to her skirt and into her panties, dipping two fingers between her folds. She swirls them around her pearl, soaking them in her essences, then removes them and pushes them between his lips.

He sucks on her fingers like he's eating a pussy flavored lollipop. He would be greatly satisfied if her cunt was the only thing he ate tonight.

Belle takes her fingers back and stands from his lap. She still has cooking to be done and she still needs to collect the secret ingredient. He's just about ready for her to collect it, he just doesn't know it yet.

Gold remains in his chair while his beautiful girlfriend finished the tableside cooking. He rubs his hand over his aching bulge as he watches her remove the reduced stock from the pan. He isn't concerned about the food anymore. All he can think about is touching her again and the pain of his cock pushing against his pants. It feels as if it's going to pop out of the zipper.

Belle removes her shirt, tossing it in the corner of the dining room and returns the skillet to the heat. She adds the butter to melt until it starts to bubble, then she adds the shallots and garlic to soften them.

The Chef takes in a deep breathe of the scent filling the room. "That aroma is tantalizing, Dearie." The smell in the air isn’t the only tantalizing thing. He watches as the smoke engulfs around her half naked body, thinking about the way her skin would taste now. He closes his hand around his bulge as his yearning for her intensifies.

"Thank you, Sweetie."  She adds hen-of-the-woods mushrooms to the pan by tearing them into small pieces. She cooks them until they release any liquid and it evaporates.

Chef Gold doesn't know how long he can wait for her to return to his chair. So he moves from his place and stands behind her, watching from over her shoulder.

"You couldn’t see from where you were?" She stirs the browning mushrooms and leans back into him.

"Yes, I could see just fine, but I couldn't touch you." He kisses her shoulder.

"You needed to touch me?"

"Yes, Sweetheart." He wraps her arms around her waist and she turns to him.

"Well, it looks like you came to join at the perfect time."

"What is it time for?" he asks as if he doesn't know the answer.

"It's time for the flambée."

The chef side of Gold pushes the lust filled boyfriend side out of the way. He suddenly wants to help with the cooking. "Can I do the flambée?"

She strokes the front of his pants and the lump inside them is as hard as a rock. “I don’t see why you can't.” She cups the back of his neck, drawing him into her lips and kisses him passionately. She lightly bites his bottom lip and tugs on it as she slowly pulls away from him. “Lets flambée.”

He gently caresses the side of her cheek with the back of his hand, then steps up to the burner.  

Belle stands behind him and peeks from around his shoulder ready to watch a master chef do what he does best. She still gets awestruck by his stills.

Chef Gold removes the skillet from the heat and adds the cognac, then takes the long lighter from the table and ignites the alcohol.

Belle's eyes widen with amazement, as he masterfully controls the flames. Watching him artfully wrangle the fire with confidants, makes her desires for him even greater.

When the flame dies down, Gold places the skillet back to the heat and returns the cooking to Belle. He turns to her and she claps her hands like she just witnessed the best show of her life.

“That was a stunning display.” The smile on her face is brighter than the flames that just illuminated the room.

“Thank you, Sweetheart.” He kisses her rosy cheek.

“Now it’s time to finish this thing, so you need to takes your seat.”

“But I like watching from here.”

“You can see from there.”

“Alright, Dearie.” He returns to his chair and observe his girlfriend complete the tableside dish.

Once The Chef is in his seat, Belle removers her bra. She massages her breast, helping him stay erect until she's ready to take what she needs from him.

“You’re so beautiful, Belle.” His brogue thickens with the weight of his cock and his heart thumps rapidly. He fights the urge to stand from the chair to touch her, so her tries to get some relief by touching himself.

She stir in the reserved stock, cream, dijon, worcestershire and hot sauce, then returns the steaks to cook with the sauce. “It's almost ready, Sweetie.”

“I know it is,” he heavily breaths. “It smells heavenly.”

She turns the stakes in the sauce and leaves it to warm through until the sauce thickens. This will take about four minutes and Belle knows just how to pass the time. “Are you ready for me, Rumple?” She turns the heat very low under the skillet so that it continues to cook, but not burn.

“I’ve been ready for you for a while, but you're still cooking.”

“That's okay, Sweetie, we have four minutes.”

“Four minutes?”

“Yes.” She bounces to the his chair and kisses him fiercely, but not for too long. She need to get her ingredient from him to finish the sauce and give it a silky texture. “Take your pant off,” she orders.

Chef Gold instantly obeys and gets out of his pants as fast as he can. He pulls them down without unbuttoning them and they slump to the floor, as his rigid cock springs out from its constriction. He feels such relief once he's out of the pants.

Belle pushes him down into the seat and falls to her knees. She doesn't waste any time with foreplay, they did all of that before. She slips his cock between her warm lips and sucks on him fast and hard. Belle needs him to cum now and she has less than four minutes to do so.

"Ah... Ahh..." He tangles his hands in her hair. "Ooh, Belle," he moans.

She manipulates his balls as she slides his cock in and out of her mouth. She know he likes it when she plays with his sack. It always helps in making him cum quickly.

His body stiffens and begins to shiver. The feeling of her lips wrapped around him is exactly what he needed. "Mmm... Mmmm... Ooh, Sweetheart!" His eyes roll back and he grips at her hair. He's almost there.

Belle works him harder, flicking her tongue over his blunt end, sliding her lips up and down his shaft again and again and again.

It really doesn't take much for him tonight. She has him so aroused that he could have came the moment she placed her lips around him. "Fuck!" He cums in her mouth in one powerful blow and his body shivers with the release.

Belle mouth fills with his warm pastry cream and she pulls him from her lips ounces he's finished spilling the load. When he loosens his grip on her hair, she lifts her head to him.

He takes a few heavy breaths and opens his eyes, gazing down at his beloved, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Did we finish in time?"

She nods.

"Oh... Oh good," he sighs out. He leans forward to kiss her, but she stops him by placing the tip of her fingers over his lips. "What's wrong, Dearie?"

She parts her lips, opening them wide, to reveal his seed still inside her mouth.

Chef Gold really doesn't know that to think of this.

Belle stands to her feet and returns to the burner, then splits the salty seed into the empty bowl she had waiting on the table. She cuts her eyes at him with a smirk and removes the skillet from the heat. The sauce needs to cool for a moment before adding the semen.

"Sweetheart, what are doing with that?" He can't believe what he just witnessed.

"It's the last ingredient for the sauce." She swirls the pan to help it cool.

"You really used my semen in the food?"

"Yes, Sweetie."

"You weren't joking?"

"No, Honey." Now that the steak diane is cool enough for the semen and she swirls it inside the sauce.

The Chef's eyes widen as he watches his white cream coming in contact with the food. He stands from the chair, pulling up his pants and takes a closer look at what's she's doing. He is amazed. "It made the sauce smoother?" It's been so long since someone taught him something new.

"Yes, and it adds a nice flavor to it as well."

"I know, I tasted it last week. All I kept thinking was that I tasted that flavor before. Now I know I've tasted it on your lips."

She giggles as she transfer the steaks onto the serving plates, she knew that’s why he kept saying he has tasted it before. Belle stirs parsley and chives into sauce and now her second semen meal is complete. "Are you still hungry, Sweetie?"

"Yes." He nods. "Very much so." He's intrigued by her new ingredient, the texture it instantly added to the sauce was unbelievable, and since he's tasted it already; he knows he's going to love it.

"Good." She pours sauce over steaks and serves them with the yeast rolls she baked earlier.

"I'm sorry for not believing you last week. I should have took you serious. You were just trying to show me something new."

"I forgive you. Your stubbornness wouldn't let you see it." She steps to the other end of the long table and places their plates down. "Can you hand me my shirt. Now that we're sitting down to eat, I'm feeling a bit exposed."

"But you're gorgeous, Belle. I could look at you that way for the rest of my life."

She giggles, suddenly feeling shy and covers her bare breast with her arms. "Rumple, please?" Her cheek blushes as she takes her seat at the table.

"Alright, My Love." She picks up her shirt from the corner of the dining room and stands behind Belle's chair. He drapes the shirt over her shoulders and she slips her arms through.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kisses her cheek and sits in the chair next to her.

Belle cuts into her steak and it's so tender that she didn't need a knife. "Here." She offers The Chef the first bite of her semen steak diane.

He takes her fork into his mouth and chews the steak. "It's fantastic." He savors the flavor of the steak with it's rich creamy sauce. The semen really does add a nice flavor and texture to it and he adores how Belle was willing to prove him wrong, showing him that she really did what she said. He cuts a piece from his steak and feeds Belle in return.

"Mmm, it is fantastic." She's pleased that she was able to show The Chef something new and that they had fun doing so.

They each take a few more bites of their steaks, then Chef Gold breaks the comfortable silence between them. "I was going to wait a little while longer to tell you this, but you've really impressed me." He faces Belle and takes her hand.

"I have?" She looks into his eyes.

"Yes, dearie. You're not the same chef you were a year ago. You're more adventurous and willing to takes risks. You want to show the world something new."

Belle is ecstatic to hear these words from him. He's accurately  described the kind of chef she has grown to be and she's amazed that he sees that in her.

"Remember the contract deal I was working on?"

"Yes." She nods

"Everything involved with it fell in my favor, just like I knew it would."

"What is it? You're killing me with this anticipation now."  

"I was recently able to reclaim some property and as it turns out, it was a restaurant."

"Rumple, what are you saying?" Her hands starts to jitter with nerves.

"I think you know already, Dearie."

"I think I need to hear you say it."

"You're going to be the proud owner of your own restaurant.” He can see her eyes grow wide as he speaks. “Not working for me, not being partners with me, but yours. All yours."

Belle stops breathing. She has 'what the fuck' plastered on her features.

"Sweetheart?" He waves his hand slowly in her face. It's like she zoned out. "Belle?"

She takes in a deep breath to the sound of her name and suddenly bounces on Gold, covering him with kisses.

"This is more than I expected." He drowns in her enthusiastic affection. "Calm down, Belle, calm down," he chuckles and kisses her back. He has to tell her more about how he came acrossed this property.

"I'm sorry. This is just what I've always wanted and now you're giving it to me." She sits in his lap.

"I'm not giving it to you, Sweetheart." He closes her blouse. It flew open when she leaped into his arms. "You've earned it. You're not the chef you were a year ago. You wouldn't have thought about using semen as an ingredient, you certainly wouldn't have actually done it."

"No, I wouldn't."

"You worked so hard with your training and learned so much about the business in such a short amount of time, that I think you're ready."

"I am ready. I've never been more ready for anything in my life." She kisses him zealously, turning to straddle her legs around his hips.

Chef Gold breaks off her passion filled kiss. "I need to tell you something else."

"What else?" She buries her face in the crook of his neck.

He takes a deep breath and tells her the truth. "The restaurant you're getting used to be Jefferson's. That contract I had him signed to shut him up about us during Hell's Kitchen. It had a clause which stated that I could claim back the property I gave him in a year." Gold hastily explains, hoping that she doesn't get upset.

Belle got mad at him for how he originally handled the Jefferson situation, how he threatening to have Jefferson deported. And now he just told her that the whole mess between them was still going on one year later.

She lifts her head up from his neck. "Everything you gave him, you were able to get back?"

"Yes, Dearie, he blackmailed me and he didn't deserve the free ride he got."

"Good, I'm glad you got it back."

"You are?"

"Jefferson was an ass and he wanted to destroy what we had together and your career."

"I was afraid you were going to be upset with me."

"No, Honey, you were just looking out for us."

"Oh, Belle," he speaks her name in that low breathy tone she loves and presses his lips against her. He slips his right hand into her shirt and cups her bare breast.

"Mmm..." She begins grinding on him once again.

"Belle, are there benefits to eating semen?" He's curious about the ways he's been feeling. He's able to have sexy again and in such a short amount of time.

"Yes." She rips open his shirt and the buttons fly to the floor. "One of them is an increase in energy."

"I think that might be true." He has felt an increase in energy, but isn't sure if it's the semen or not. "I don't know if I'm ready to eat it everyday, but I do like the way it makes me feel."

"Me too." She rolls her hips faster and all of a sudden he stands from the chair, picking her up with him. "Where are we going, Sweetie." She wraps her legs around him.

"Not very far." He takes her around to the opposite side of the long table and sits her on top. "I love you, Belle." He comb his hand through her chestnut curls.

"I love you too."

"I'm devoted to you, Dearie. I could spend the rest of my life with you."

"You really could?"

He nods. "It's very true." He runs his thumb across her bottom lip. "I want to know something."

"What is it, Rumple?"

"I want to know if we can do this without a condom. I need to feel myself inside you, without anything in between us."

"I was wondering how this would happen."

"Is it anything how you imagined?"

"Almost." She kisses him firmly and slips his ripped shirt off of his shoulders. She unbuttons her skirt so that when he's ready, he can easily remove it.

"Is that a yes, sweetheart?" He needs to hear her say it.

She rubs her hand down his smooth chest and slips two fingers in the hem of his pants. "Yes."

He savagely kisses her lips and down to her neck, sucking and licking at her flesh. “Thank you, Belle.” Chef Gold pulls his pants down and it didn't take much to have his cock erect once again. He plants his hands on the hem on her skirt and she lifts herself from the table to help him remove it, along with her panties. He scoots her body to the edge of the table and takes hold of his thickness. He brushes his blunts tip across the length of her moist pussy, teasing her just for a moment.

She rest her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. He can feel her hot breath in his neck. Belle opens her legs wider, inviting him into her. She can't wait to feel him deep inside.

Chef Gold guides his cock to her opening and slowly pushes himself in.

Belle breaths harder when every inch of him enters her.

He holds himself inside her, with his eyes closed, taking in the instant of feeling her moist walls for the first time and making a connection with her he's always hoped they'd have.

"Fuck me, Rumple," she whispers in his ear.

"Yes, My Love." He obeys and starts to move inside her with one strong thrust of his hips.

"Ah!" Her body jolts.

He pumps inside her again.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She moans with every buck of his waist and her hands glides down the length of his back. She takes hold of his ass, keeping a nice grip on the cheeks as he starts to fuck her harder.

"Uhh... Uhh..." He grunts when their body slap together. The walls of her warm pussy clenching around his dick is exactly what he craved. He lightly scales his fingertips down her spine and she arches her back to his touch.

Belle falls back on one hand, holding herself up. leaving the other on Chef Gold's shoulder. She gazes into his eyes, biting her bottom lip, as she rolls her hips to the rhythm of his powerful lunges.

Suddenly he stops and pulls himself out of her dipping cunt. He lifts her up from the table and turns her around. He bends her over the table and pushes himself inside her opening, strong.

"Ooh... Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she cries.

He thrusts against her as hard as he can and the clapping sound their bodies make echo through the room. He grips her hips as he repeatedly slams her against his body, fucking her balls deep, fulling her to the max.

Belle's ass reddens from the powerful friction and it's all spreading her thin. "Ooh, gods!" She claws her nails into the wood table.

The dishes chime and cling together as their bodies savagely knocks against the table.

Chef Gold reaches under his beautiful girlfriend and caresses his fingers over her pink jewel.

Belle rests her face on the tabletop, she can no longer hold herself up. Her body is so tight and filled with intense energy that she can no longer hold it all in. She scratches at the table when her orgasm pulses through her body and she cums on The Chef's cock, spilling her creamy liquid down his legs. “Rumple!” She moans loudly.

The warmth of her squirting is too much to bear and he crums inside his girlfriend for the very first time. "F-f-fuck, Belle!" his voice rattles. His cock twitches inside her as it releases all that he has. "Oh, gods... Fuck, fuck, fuck." he pants and keeps himself from collapsing on top of her. Moments after cumimg inside Belle, Chef Gold slowly pulls himself out of her and a thread of his seed pulls out with his cock. He scraps it up from her cheek with his thumb and licks his off. He never really had a desire to eat his own pastry cream until very recently. There is one thing Gold wants to do now and since there trying new things, he doesn't think twice.

The Chef drops to his knees and he's face to face with her delectable cunt. He can see their milky juices dripping down from her folds and he dips his face between them, cleaning up her creampie.

"Ahhh..." Belle's legs uncontrollably shakes and she doesn't think she can keep her balance.

The Chef drinks every sticky drip from her folds and even licks up what's slid down her thigh. Once she's all clean, he moves away from her and licks his lips. "That was delicious, dearie," he speaks thickly and stands to his feet. He helps Belle up from the table and her body is limp, drunk with sex. "Belle?" He wraps her arm over her shoulder.

"I'm okay, sweetie." She regains some strength and stands on her own feet. "That was different."

"I know." He moves the sweaty hair stuck to her cheek. "Let's lay you down."

"I don't think I can make it to the bedroom."

"That's why there's a couch." He grabs the bottle of red wine from the table and helps her into the living room.

Chef Gold and Belle cuddle into the couch together, drinking the wine from the bottle. They've taken their relationship to the next level and are looking forward to what's to come next. Gold is extremely proud of Belle. She has grown as a chef and was able to teach an old dog a new trick. With her confidence and willingness to try new things, Belle will quickly become a known name in the food industry.

Although they loved every tasty bite if it, eating semen is probably something they don't want to do everyday, but it is something they're willing to do again. 


End file.
